


A Warden Receives

by stormchasersteve



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kieran (mentioned), Post-Blight, Satinalia, Wynne (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasersteve/pseuds/stormchasersteve
Summary: Every year, the Blight Companions reunite and exchange gifts for Satinalia.  These are snapshots of Alistair's gifts from one year.





	A Warden Receives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrevaCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevaCat/gifts).



_OGHREN_

 

"I call it The Pike Twirler, you know, because you -"

 

"- it's made from cheese, isn't it, Oghren."

 

"You're damn right it is!  No one ever made a Rite Wine out of cheese before!"

 

"Think there might have been a reason for that?"

 

"Because no one was ever making one just for _you!_   C'mere, let's toast - HAH!  Cheese on toast!"

 

* * *

 

_LELIANA_

 

"What were you even doing in Serault, Leliana?"

 

"Why, the Maker's work!  Have you ever known me do any other?"

 

"Wellllllll... there was that one time in Denerim with Isabela -"

 

"Come now, do you want your gift, or am I to give it to Oghren?"

 

"I'm pretty sure he eats candle wax."

 

"Only if he wants to be burping the Ballad of the Blight - just wait until you light it!"

 

* * *

 

_STEN_

 

"What's this, Sten?"

 

"Clearly, they are cookies."

 

"Yes, but... they look home made."

 

"Your powers of observation never cease to astonish."

 

"That's _awesome_!  I didn't know you could bake!"

 

"I learned.  Do not allow them to get stale, Kadan."

 

* * *

 

_ZEVRAN_

 

"Hold still!  Merde, Alistair, you wriggle more than a mabari pup."

 

"That's because it hurts!  How in the Void did you manage to tattoo your own -"

 

"Do you really want the answer to that question, my friend?"

 

"...no.  No I do not.  Pass the brandy."

 

"Ah!  It seems like you found the answer by yourself.  There... now we are matching, hermano."

 

* * *

 

_SHALE_

 

"The Elder Mage spoke of It often.  I think the Elder Mage doubted It's ability to survive, being so very squishy.  So It may as well have this, seeing as the Elder Mage is dead now."

 

"Oh, Shale - you shouldn't have..."

 

"If the trinket is unwanted, I shall take it back -"

 

"No!  No, it was just a turn of phrase!"

 

"Oh, It is leaking from Its eye sockets again."

 

* * *

 

_HERO OF FERELDEN_

 

"You're smirking.  Why are you smirking - wait, why is that bundle wriggling?"

 

"Trust me, Alistair.  Have I ever let you down?"

 

"Mmm... no, nope, never.  You're a really _good_ leader, did I ever tell you that?"

 

"Repeatedly!  But now it's your turn to be in charge of something."

 

"Nooooo... nope nope nope, I told you that - _did that bundle just bark?_ "

 

* * *

 

_MORRIGAN_

 

"Do not open it."

 

"What, everrrrr?  Then why give it to me?"

 

"I mean do not open it _now_ , idiot man.  I do not wish to see you blubbering."

 

"I don't _blubber_.  I am in tune with my emotions, and there is nothing wrong with -"

 

"Just take the damned letter!  And please, _wash_ before the Satinalia gathering next year.  You... shall be meeting your son."


End file.
